For The Love of Mother
by T.C.O.P
Summary: A response to pudgypudge's "Oblivion" challenge. Take a look, though it's prologue only right now. It revolves around Naruto and the Dark Brotherhood from Oblivion. Dark/Evil?Naru, ?/Naru, Strong Not Super Naru.


_**AN: Alright, this is a response to pudgypudge's "Oblivion" challenge. It ain't the best yet, but hey, it's a prologue. **_

_**Disclaimer: In case you lawyers out there noticed this missing, Naruto ain't mine. So no suing, please.  
**_

_x-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------x_

The Hokage, who had been filling out the demon known as paperwork, found himself met with an image that somehow made him wish that he was fighting the entirety of the Lightning Country army or, even worse, still doing his paperwork.

What was this image?

A bloody and wounded Naruto Uzumaki had run into his room crying, clothes tattered and ripped. He was nearly incoherant and the horror in his eyes dripped the words "future social cripple".

"Naruto, what's wrong?" he asked, though in his heart he felt he knew what had happened. The boy sniffled as he took a moment to stabilize his breathing long enough to tell him what happened.

"M-mommy and daddy...th-they're d-dead." he whispered as he wiped his blood-and-tear stained cheek.

_x-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------x_

Moments later, of course, the Hokage found himself at the former Yukaido residence. He had left Naruto at the Hokage Tower in his private study with a blanket or two. Telling the boy to sleep, he and two Anbu had gone to investigate the house. One of the first things he had noted was that the door was open and knocked off the frame, as if something forceful had knocked it down. Motioning to the Anbu behind him, he signaled them to follow him. Though the Yukaido's had been civilians and as such were easily killed, he still felt as if something were wrong. The house seemed to exude an aura of darkness.

The scene before him was undescribable. As a Hokage and former Anbu, he had seen some messed up things. There were reasons that the world's best ninja also tended to be the most fucked up. But before him all he could see was blood. A knife sheathed in the chest of a headless corpse, a woman. Ayane Yukaida, the Hokage surmised. Her husband who lay on the wall opposite her was even more brutally murdered. Impaled with several knives, he had been pinned, most likely alive, to the wall and floor. From there the murderer had stabbed him several more times in stomach and chest, though none of the wound seemed lethal. After that, it seemed the killer had slit the man's throat lightly, letting it bleed the artery as slowly as possible. From the perspective of the bodies, the Hokage had to guess that the killer had done so while the wife watched.

He frowned as he thought that.

"What could have scared her so much that she would be unable to assist her husband?" the old man wondered aloud. One of the Anbu, a captain with gravity-defying white hair just shrugged.

"Big help, Kakashi." the other Anbu, a woman, said. Checking a chair for blood before sitting down, she stared at the scene before them. Taking off her mask (completely against protocol, but the Hokage wasn't going to mention it), she wiped her forehead with her arm. "Whoever did this was angry...doesn't look to be premeditated. Spur of the moment decision, most likely."

"Yes, Yugao. I think you're on to something there." Sarutobi said, his voice thoughtful. It hurt him to be so nonchalant about the killing of his favorite child's adoptive parents, but there was little that could be done now except to be quick and proffessional. It was the best way to ensure their murderer was caught and Naruto was made safe. From the bloody writings on the wall next to the husband, it looked to be as if one of the so-called "demon hunters" had tried to get Naruto again. The Hokage turned suddenly as he heard a small gasp. He turned around to note Kakashi's wide eyes.

"Hokage-sama?" Kakashi said slowly.

"Yes?" Sarutobi replied in the same tone, staring at his panicked subordinate.

"Why is the door broken outward? And the knives...they're all from the Yukaida's kitchen set. Over there." the Anbu captain said as he pointed to the empty set on the counter visible through the door to the next room.

"Oh no..." the Hokage said with wide eyes, face paling.

"Exactly." Kakashi answered in a grave tone as Yugao just kept looking to either one.

"What the fuck are you guys talking about?" Yugao finally asked, severely annoyed with the two and their near-silent communication.

"They busted the door down, but from the wrong way. They knew th elayout of the house and where makeshift weapons could be found. There are no traces of another presence in the house. And demon is mispelled on the wall. This was an inside job, by someone either very stupid, or very young." the Hokage said before turning to run out of the house and back towards the tower.

Yugao could only watch as understanding sank in.

_x-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------x_

_In a cold a lonely room, a small boy laughed. He smiled as he hugged the warm body of his mother, pulling her hand to his cheek._

_"I love you too mommy!" the small blonde said with a grin before letting go of her hand to wipe a bit at a small red stain on his arm which was slowly darkening to a brown-ish color. He frowned somewhat. Turning to look at the woman again, he stared into her eyes._

_"You __**do**__ love me, right mommy? You don't wanna get rid of me like daddy, do you?" _

_His foster-mother attempted a smile, though it could hardly be described as such._

_"W-why would you say that, honey? You know I love you." she said, her eyes betraying her words as they quickly flicked behind the boy. At this, the small scowl on "her" boy's face deepened. Looking behind him at the object in question. He turned back to the woman, ice in his eyes._

_"I...I thought that if daddy wasn't around, he couldn't make you hate me." the boy said as he closed his eyes. Tears fell from them and the woman gasped as he opened them again._

_Red eyes. _

_Even as the tears fell from those eyes, she could tell that it wasn't in regret for what he had done, but sadness for what he was going to do. _

_"Bye, mommy."_

_"N-naruto..." she whispered, her voice sounding for all the worldas if she was sorry. For what she said, for how she felt and for adopting him._

_With that, the small blonde lifted the bloody kitchen knife in his hand and walked forward with that _

_disappointed look in his eyes..._

_x-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------x_

Cold hands shook him from his sleep, and boy opened bleary eyes to see a shadow standing over him. He stared in silent consternation, unsure of what to make of this.

_"Daddy started it...it was his fault for not loving me...for wanting to get rid of me. Are they going to hurt me for what I did?" _ Naruto wondered. A soft chuckling filled the air, the source of it being the shadow which stood over him.

"You sleep soundly for murderer. The Night Mother saw your deeds this night and she is pleased, Naruto Uzumaki." it said in a deep voice.

_"A man then..." _ Naruto thought to himself. As this went on, his eyes been been slowly being accustomed to the dark and Naruto could now see that the shadow was in fact a man (as he had thought) swathed in night black robes.

"The Night Mother is saddened by the loss of your family, though by your hand it came. Your leader comes now with hate in his eyes and hurt in his heart for the deeds you committed this night. Would you stay here tonight to face his hatred, so that he too may leave you? Kill you? Or would you follow me, young one, into the embrace of the Night Mother and her Lord Sithis? Would you join in in the Brotherhood? Would you like a family once more?" the stranger said to him, his expression hidden by his hood, but his voice profound and smooth. It seemed to call to Naruto, and he felt his blood sing for the "family" this man offered.

"NARUTO!" came the distant cry of the Hokage as he neared the Tower, and the young boy cringed. Even now, from this distance, he could hear the hateful tone. The tone. The voice his father had used, the voice the villagers had used.

The voice his mother had used.

"I'll do it." the young boy finally said, staring up at the man. The man pulled back his hood and grinned, revealing a young man in his twenties or so. He had blondish-grey hair, and his cheeks were full of stubble.

"Alright then, young one. My name is Buro-kun Risou (1). Grab my hand and I'll lead you to the family. I'll save you from the hate." Buro-kun told him, holding his hand out to the boy.

Naruto grabbed on and the man heaved him up and held him close to his chest. Careful to avoid dropping the boy, the man whispered a quick prayer and leaped out of the open window he had come through. Moments later the old Hokage burst into the room, Anbu at his side. He stared at the empty room and swore, throwing his hat on the floor before taking a seat on the bed as a tear fell from his eye. The two Anbu could only watch and remember the pain they had felt as they watched their loved one die around them.

_x-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------x_

_**A/N: Sorry it wasn't longer pudgypudge, but I'll extend it. I got a bit distracted with laziness and a beta-key to League of Legends. x . x**_

_**(1)- I don't know Japanese very well, but it should be a literal translation of "Broken Ideal". I wanted to name him "Fallen Ideals", but the translator I was using must've sucked, because they didn't have those words.**_


End file.
